The typical car seat is designed to support persons having a wide range of sizes and weights and as a result, the typical seat back is firm and cannot conform evenly to a person's anatomy. A person's buttocks and upper leg, being soft, can conform to a relatively firm seat but the average person's upper and lower back, being firm, connot conform to a firm back support. Therefore, to support a flexible heating member in conformity to the different size and shapes of peoples' backs, a means for the automatic and confortable position adjustment of the heating means is necessary for its practical use.